Kin Gaku
|kanji = 楽 禁 |romaji = Gaku Kin |age = |gender = Male |height = |djinn = Phenex |family = |allies = Kouen Ren Shou En Seishuu Ri Kokuton Shuu |enemies = Gyokuen Ren |occupation = Household Member |affiliation = Kou Empire |manga = Night 116 |anime = Episode 37 |japanese = Takehiro Hasu}} Kin Gaku (楽 禁, Gaku Kin) is part of Kouen Ren's Household Members. He's sentenced to be imprison when the Civil War ended. Appearance Kin has the appearance of a huge and robust man. He has a pig nose, a round face and his moustache, hair and teeth are dark. He wears the typical Kou's dress but without sleeves, which show his robust arms. He also wears an armor that covers his chest, with a scarf on the neck. He also wears a head scarf and carries a sort of spear. Personality Kin seems to be the most impulsive of Kouen's Household since he was the only that insulted Gyokuen when they were all enraged.Night 147, Page 7 He is also quite foul-mouthed, although he can be sociable when he greeted Morgiana. History Plot Second Sindria Arc Kin Gaku is shown for first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen, along with other members of Kou's army.Night 116, Page 7 World Exploration Arc Kin attends at the Emperor's funeral and is located with the rest of the court, with the traditional mourning attire. When a priest reads the testament and Gyokuen Ren is appointed the next Emperor, he, Shou En, Seishuu Ri and Kokuton Shuu rise up, enraged, because Kouen was supposed to be the next Emperor. Kin says not fuck with them. He and the others listen at Gyokuen's explanation of her being the next Emperor instead of Kouen but, when she says that this is the Emperor's will and pretends to cry, Kin addresses himself to Gyokuen and tells her to cut the crap, and calls her "vixen". Immediately after that, the court splits in two, with Gyokuen and the Imperial Priests in a side, and the army and the Imperial Family in the other.Night 147, Pages 7-8 Magnostadt Arc Alibaba Saluja is fighting against the Black Djinn, and is about to use his Extreme Magic to eliminate them when Shou En advances to his move and destroys them with a breath of fire. After that, Kouen and the other monsters make their appearance riding carpets. Kouen analyzes the situation and, when he sees Kouha Ren's state, says to his Household that if the the enemies are too much for the others, they will deal with them with their strength. The four monsters roar in approval.Night 182, Pages 13-18 Kin, Seishuu Ri and Kokuton Shuu head towards the Black Djinn. Kin questions what the hell are these Black Djinn, and comments that are bad news for him. When Seishuu tells them that they will have to defeat the Black Djinn for not make Kouen get his hands dirt, Kin hits him on the head, and asks why is Seishuu giving orders, calling him fucking snake brat. Then, they activate their Household and become huge monsters. Kin punches a Black Djinn and then he eats it.Night 183, Pages 3-8 After Alibaba has introduced himself as the former third Prince of Balbadd, Kin says that this Metal Vessel user is a protégé of Sindria. Alibaba has been ashamed by Kouen, and Seishuu is still angry, saying that this brat made use of Prince Kouha to get away, and in the top of that, he didn't thank prince Kouen in their first meeting.Night 186, Pages 11-13 Kin addresses to him, saying that there's no need to be resentful, that seems that even the young master didn't mind it too much. He adds that that boy was the one whose intentions were seen through, and he was embarrassed from the deepness of his heart. Kin says: "That's a real pity, boy~~". Aladdin begs Kouen to send back his soldiers, saying that won't matter if they are from Kou or Reim, they will die. Kin, Kokuton and Shou En are surprised, and don't seem to understand what does he mean.Night 186, Pages 15-17 Second Balbadd Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities Gaku's Staff.png|Household Vessel Kin Eating A Black Djinn.png|Eating a Black Djinn Household Vessel Kin uses the powers of one of Kouen Ren's Djinn, Phenex, but is still unknown which effects has. His household vessel is in the form of a staff, with a half moon shape on top. :Assimilation: By saying this phrase, Kin takes on an even more monstrous appearance. He becomes larger, which increases his strength. He is also large enough for him to bite, eat, and tear a Black Djinn apart. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *Although he was introduced in Night 116, his name wasn't revealed until Night 182. *His first name means Forbidden. His last name means Ease. *"Kin Gaku" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese his name would be Jìn Lè. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members Category:Assimilated Household Members